This invention is a new work-holding device. It can often be quite difficult to hold various pieces of material together for further work or attachment. The use of a C-clamp or a similar device on objects requiring clamping pressure at angles other than 0-90-180 degrees usually requires so much pressure that the objects cannot be held together, or they are simply damaged by the excessive force.
Prior art clamps are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,803,208 to Bernard; 2,576,904 to Jessen and 2,336,350 to Ostling.